nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
North Vision Song Contest 7
|withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = TBA }}North Vision Song Contest 7, often referred to as NVSC 7 will be the 7th edition of the North Vision Song Contest. It will be held in the United Kingdom following Chlöe Howl's victory in the sixth edition. Fifty-one countries will participate in the contest with Armenia, Czech Republic, Turkey and Kazakhstan returning. On 16 January, Luxembourg's withdrawal had been announced. __TOC__ Location Bidding phase The bidding phase submissions opened on 22 January. On 23 January, London and Manchester were the first cities to join the phase with The O₂ Arena and the Manchester Arena respectively. Format Semi-final allocation draw Unlike the previous editions, the semi-final allocation draw took place early. On 23 January, heads of the NBU hosted an event for the draw where the semi-finals were determined. The draw took place in the . The big 5 countries were first drawn to determine in which semi-final would each country vote. Lithuania, FYR Macedonia and Ukraine were drawn to vote in the first semi-final while Hungary and the host, the United Kingdom were drawn to vote in the second semi-final. The rest forty-six countries were divided into eight pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The eight pots were the following: Participating countries Fifty-one countries will participate in the edition. Turkey, Czech Republic, Kazakhstan and Armenia confirmed their participating after their single-edition withdrawal from the sixth edition with the latter two being forced to do so after they were banned from the edition. Luxembourg announced their withdrawal from the contest on 16 January. Estonia had originally announced their withdrawal from the contest but after several broadcasters of the contest collected signatures regarding the Estonian participation, the country confirmed their participating in the edition. Belarus and Bulgaria had announced their possible withdrawals for financial issues and the incident in the previous edition respectively. Returning artists *Medina and Aura Dione, both previous Danish representatives, have been selected to participate in the Danish selection. *Adriana Lua and Ana Free participated in the Portuguese national selection. *Former NVSC winner Malena Ernman has been confirmed to participate in Fantasifestivalen 07, the Swedish national selection. *Andreea Balan has been selected internally to represent Romania again, after participating in the first edition. *Former NVSC participant for Moldova in #4 Angelika Vee will be - again - one of the 11 acts in Sansa ta 02. *Samanta Tīna has won the national selection and will represent Latvia again, after she participated in the third and fourth editions *Former NVSC participants, Dimitar Andonovski, Elvir Mekic, Magdalena Cvetkoska Ena, Martin Vucic and Vlatko Lozanoski participated in the Macedonian national selection. *Former NVSC participants Gigi Radics, Laura Cserpes and Linda Király participated in the Hungarian selection. Semi-final 1 Lithuania, FYR Macedonia and Ukraine will vote in this semi-final. Azerbaijan and Serbia got the wildcards of the semi-final. Semi-final 2 Hungary and the United Kingdom will vote in the semi-final. Denmark and Germany got the wildcards for this semi-final. Final Ten countries will qualify from each semi-final. Hungary got the wildcard of the Big 5. Controversies * : On 22 January, it was announced that Spain would send "Love is Dead" by Ruth Lorenzo, however this song was participating in the Andorran national selection and due to this fact Spain had to change entry for the edition. Other countries * : On 16 January, it was announced that Luxembourg will withdraw from NVSC #7, after their plans with the changes of the new HoD were cancelled. The HoD Jess was suspended from NVSC due getting too many strikes of non-voting. Another reason for their withdrawal was the non-qualification of Luxembourg in NVSC #6. However, RTL has not ruled out a return in NVSC #8 with a new Head of Delegation. References Category:Editions